


First Meeting

by ashara_tahnn



Series: The Maverick and The Negotiator [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: As heck, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: In which Qui-Gon is grounded to the Temple and meets his future padawan.Set when Obi-Wan was 3.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Maverick and The Negotiator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093769
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	First Meeting

In a roundabout way, Qui-Gon was going to spend the next week caring for younglings because he had gotten blown up. 

Well, Vokara Che said he had gotten blown up. 

He liked to think of it as ‘slightly charred’. 

Either way, he was grounded to the Temple for a week, and since there was no way he was going to spend an entire seven days in the Halls of Healing, Vokara had (very reluctantly) assigned him to what was, in her opinion, the next best environment for healing: the creche. 

The Tholothian crechemaster for Dragon Clan, Jalirra Oniki, had sprained her ankle in a freak accident involving a Kiffar youngling and untrained use of the Force, so Qui-Gon would be acting as something of an assistant. 

“Welcome to your first day on the job.” Jalirra said with a smile.  
One of her arms held a squirming Mon Cala youngling, while the other supported her injured leg with a crutch. “It looks like it’s going to be a tough one.” 

“I will do my best.” Qui-Gon replied gravely, but his eyes were smiling.

Jalirra wasn’t being dramatic. Currently, at 1300 cst* it was a half an hour past naptime, but none of the chrechelings were asleep. 

Jedi younglings mature faster than average sentients, and since this clan consisted mainly of 2-3 year olds, there weren’t too many tears. 

That wasn’t saying much, though.  Every child Qui-Gon saw that was not crying still looked distinctly put out. 

In the center of the beehive-shaped room stood a Quarren knight holding two of the crying crechelings.

“Oh, thank the Force!” He said, walking up to Qui-Gon, depositing the pair in his arms, and walking out without another word. 

Qui-Gon was a bit puzzled, but not particularly bothered. 

He’d had a fairly large amount of experience with younglings for a Jedi Master. 

Instinctively, he began to gently rock the pair in his arms, while sending a slight sleep suggestion to them.

Jalirra smiled approvingly.

“May I ask what happened here?” Qui-Gon asked, looking back to the group of unhappy toddlers. 

“You may.” Jalirra set the now sleeping Mon Calamari in a sound-proof crib and sealed it.  “Difficulties with the atmospheric regulators created a small thunderstorm in the Gardens right when we were taking our morning walk, and the same difficulties also caused several lifts to malfunction, which made returning to the creche tricky.”

“That sounds like quite the ordeal.” Qui-Gon mused as he deposited his own newly dormant crechelings in their respective cribs and sealed them.

“You have no idea.” Jalirra hummed, gently rocking a little Dresselian. 

When Qui-Gon leaned down to collect his next charge, he found his original observation to be false. 

Not all of the crechelings were upset. 

One tiny human boy with fuzzy red hair sat peacefully in the middle of the group, poking curiously at the plush carpet. 

When Qui-Gon crouched down beside him, the little boy simply looked up at him with enormous blue-green eyes, head cocked slightly to the side. 

Qui-Gon couldn’t resist picking him up. 

“Who’s this little guy?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Ah. That would be Obi-Wan. He’s a little angel, that one, I don’t think he’s cried once since he was brought to the Temple.” Jalirra replied with a fond smile. 

Obi-Wan was now playfully swatting at Qui-Gon’s long hair.  
  
Qui-Gon was rather reluctant to put Obi-Wan down, but when he tried, it seemed Obi-Wan shared that opinion. 

When Qui-Gon leaned over to place him in an empty crib, he squinted up at Qui-Gon with an expression that was almost accusing, and scooted up his arm like a little ewok up a tree.

“Uh-oh, looks like you’ve gotten yourself a little hitchhiker!” Jalirra laughed at Obi-Wan, who was now sitting on Qui-Gon’s shoulders, little arms and legs wrapped tightly around his head and neck.

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows and looked up, trying to catch a glimpse of the little boy.

“I think he likes you.” Jalirra added, trying not to laugh. “Don’t worry, if he’s tired, he’ll let you know.”

And so, Qui-Gon spent almost the entire rest of the afternoon with Obi-Wan holding on to the back of his head like an odd little hat. 

Occasionally, Obi-Wan would bounce a little, but he seemed content to just sit up there while Qui-Gon puttered around, helping Jalirra put the rest of the crechelings to sleep. 

It was only after they had finally gotten the Kiffar youngling that had caused Jalirra’s sprain to sleep that Qui-Gon heard a tiny yawn, and felt a small hand pat the side of his head. 

Smiling, he reached up and gently lifted the little boy off his shoulders and into the last remaining crib. 

Obi-Wan gave him a tired but happy smile and curled up into a tiny ball like a tooka cat. 

Just as Qui-Gon was turning away, Obi-Wan whispered,  “Nuh-nite’”.  
  


“Goodnight, little Obi.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Coruscant Standard Time
> 
> I cannot get enough of baby Obi-Wan. Kudos if you agree. I hope you like that little fluff-shot. If you have any ideas for more Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan one-shots, please leave a comment.


End file.
